This invention relates to a seat uplift apparatus and in particular to a sitting device from which the user may uplift themselves from a seated position to a point where a standing position may be more easily obtained. This is accomplished solely by the user whereas the user pushes downward upon a set of rails, producing downward motion in the rails. This downward motion creates upward motion in the seat element. This raised seat position allows the user to more easily achieve an upright, standing position.
As may be seen, there already exists sitting devices designed to assists the user in obtaining a standing position from a previous seated position. However, these sitting devices are relatively expensive, bulky and heavy in size, and difficult to move from place to place. Also, these devices use electrical power to uplift the user, therefore these devices must always be located close to electrical outlets. Given the fact that there are a good many persons, especially those elderly and medically disabled, who have difficulty uplifting themselves from a seated position, it comes as a surprise that no one has designed a seat uplift device which is user-operated purely through mechanical means. These devices could be designed for use on house, yard, car, and airline chairs, for use on toilets, for use on wheel chairs, and many other items.